


Inches

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One good thing about the Midnight Crew was that most of them knew how to respect personal space. A man needed his time alone now and again. Hearts Boxcars had that church he went to with the colourful robes, and Spades Slick wouldn't reveal where he went but wherever it was, he always came back relaxed, and Diamonds Droog had a few quiet drinking holes that didn't get him hassled. So when someone got antsy, they had a place to blow off to.</p><p>Except Clubs Deuce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inches

One good thing about the Midnight Crew was that most of them knew how to respect personal space. A man needed his time alone now and again. Hearts Boxcars had that church he went to with the colourful robes, and Spades Slick wouldn't reveal where he went but wherever it was, he always came back relaxed, and Diamonds Droog had a few quiet drinking holes that didn't get him hassled. So when someone got antsy, they had a place to blow off to.

Except Clubs Deuce.

Usually it didn't bother Droog too much. Sometimes Deuce tagged along, but mostly he stayed back at the hideout. That was fine, except for the days when Droog needed his space, and he needed it at the hideout. Slick and Boxcars always got the clue and left, but Deuce never did. Still, he stayed out of Droog's way. Usually.

Droog's afternoon was supposed to consist of relaxing in his room, drinking some good scotch, and paging through his literature. What it really consisted of was trying to ignore Deuce, who was bored and lonely and wanted inside. Droog did his best, but he didn't have much patience for anything, and barely into his first glass, he got up and opened the door.

Deuce looked up at him, "Can I come in?"

Droog stared down at Deuce. He should have just slammed the door in his face and went back to his newspaper. But, against his better judgement, he left the door open. "I'm reading. Don't bug me."

"I won't." Deuce assured Droog, already brightening up, "You won't even notice me."

Somehow, Droog doubted that. But he let it slide, sitting back on the bed and settling back to his reading. He filled his glass, helping himself to another sip while he turned the page and beheld another sheet of monochromatic beauties.

"What are you reading?" Deuce asked. Droog narrowed his eyes, then showed Deuce the pornography to scare him off. It was a sure-fire way of getting rid of Jack, who was disgusted by anything that didn't involve Scottie dogs, but Deuce wasn't so easily discouraged. Instead, he scrambled up on the bed and looked at one of Droog's discarded sheets, being very careful as he looked through it. "Aren't they cold without their clothes?"

"They're getting paid to be cold, they're fine." Droog answered somewhat tersely. He really hoped they weren't about to play twenty-questions over Droog's reading material.

The answer must have been satisfying because Deuce went back to studying the paper. Droog waited a moment to see if Deuce would have another question, but he didn't. In fact, Deuce seemed enthralled by the literature. Droog went back to his own paper, offering Deuce the glass of scotch. He took it, and sipped at while reading Droog's discarded papers.

A few pages later, Deuce spoke up again, "Why do you like them?"

"Hm?" Droog was distracted by a rather charming woman with perfectly grey skin and it took him a moment to realize it was a question. The answer was simple, "They're monochrome beauties. I like grey naked women."

"Oh." Deuce digested this fact. Droog turned the page, and was caught off guard when Deuce said, "But there aren't any. There's only white and black women."

"There aren't any here. That doesn't mean they don't exist." Droog was already very tired of this game. "You've seen plenty of them on the screens."

"But they're not here. Scottie dogs are here. I don't know if red cheeks are here, but I think so." Deuce continued. Droog raised his paper so he couldn't see Deuce anymore. But Deuce decided the best way to get around that was just to crawl under Droog's newspaper, straddling Droog's right thigh, "And black inches are here."

Droog sighed. He didn't have much patience, but he often tried to have some when it came to Deuce. He liked Deuce. However, he didn't like constant questions, or interruptions, or Deuce's attempts at explaining why Droog's reading material was illogical. "It doesn't matter. Maybe they aren't, maybe yours are, but I've got more of a chance finding a grey lady than you do finding black inches."

Deuce shook his head. "I already know where to find them."

He shouldn't have indulged Deuce. He should have just slammed the door. "Where?" He said, even though he knew he should have just dropped it.

Deuce scooted up Droog's leg, and pressed one hand against Droog's crotch. He was already half-hard from reading, and the pressure from Deuce's hand made Droog's cock twitch. "Right here." Deuce said, and kept softly rubbing Droog through his trousers.

Droog stared at Deuce, trying to make this all fit together in his mind. He came to one conclusion. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

There was a moment of silence before Deuce spoke. "No?" He sounded legitimately confused, as if there was some other way to interpret asking someone to see their pornography and then putting your hand on their groin and stroking. Which Deuce was still doing. And it felt really good.

Droog didn't remove Deuce's hand. Only an idiot would turn down a handjob, even if the giver didn't seem to know why or what he was doing. But he did try to clarify what Deuce thought was going on. "Then what are you doing?"

Deuce paused again, trying to think up an answer. "Petting?" Came the reply. Droog narrowed his eyes. It wasn't like Deuce to try deviousness. Which either mean that Deuce had hidden depths... or that he really was that confused. And if he was that confused, then this was an appropriate time to address some of that confusion.

Droog loosened his tie, and then reached down, undoing the buttons on his trousers and fishing his cock out. "Go wild."

Deuce stared at Droog's cock with the sort of excitement the small man usually saved for dynamite and C4. He happily wrapped two hands around Droog's ridged cock, rubbing it carefully. It seemed less and less like Deuce had an ulterior motive, and more like he had finally put together two vital facts: a) Deuce liked black inches, b) Droog had black inches.

Deuce settled between Droog's legs, and he just continued with his stroking, looking somewhat enthralled by Droog's cock. It had been a while since Droog had a hand that wasn't his own, and it really did make things just that much sweeter, particularly when Deuce started to gently rub his fingers between the ridges. Deuce's hand was warm, and as Droog watched, Deuce hesitantly lent forward, and stuck his tongue, brushing it up Droog's shaft and over the head. The sudden contact forced Droog to take an extra breath, and his cock began to leak a little precum.

"Oh! It tastes weird!" Deuce said, and licked at it again. Droog's patience was already low from the earlier questions, and when Deuce leaned forward to lick again, Droog just put a hand on the back of Deuce's head and pulled him forward, until Droog's cock slipped inside his mouth. It was hot and wet, and Deuce put his free hand on Droog's leg, trying to stay upright.

"Just suck on it." He told the puzzled Deuce, who did what Droog asked him to. He carefully worked his mouth down further and further with every bob of his head, until finally almost all of Droog's erection was covered. Deuce seemed to be enjoying himself, and Droog certainly was. He kept his hand on the back of Deuce's head, stroking his fingers along the smooth shell surface, and occasionally pushing his head down again when Deuce took a moment too long to slide his head back down.

This was good, but Droog's mind was already a step ahead. When Deuce paused on the upward end again, Droog pushed his head back. Droog's cock popped out of Deuce's mouth, and Deuce wiped at his mouth, "What?" Deuce asked.

Droog lifted his hips up, shoving his pants down and carefully setting them on his bedside table. It was easy to get Deuce's pants off, since he didn't even wear a belt. They were dumped on the floor, since Droog knew Deuce didn't care if they got creased. He popped a finger in Deuce's mouth, getting it nice and wet, "Just relax." Droog told Deuce as he pulled his finger out and pushed Deuce over onto his back.

"What are you doing? Droog-" Deuce protested as Droog slid the finger inside Deuce's ass, complaint quickly cut off with a gasp. He was tight, but it wasn't too bad. "O-oh!"

Droog didn't want to hurt Deuce doing this, but Deuce's reaction made it pretty clear that he wasn't hurting. Still, just to be sure, he slipped a second finger in and stretched the smaller man out. Deuce's own cock was hard and wet, but Droog didn't touch it, amused by how Deuce twisted and whimpered.

He replaced the fingers with his cock after a moment or two of maneuverings to find a good position. Deuce's eyes widened a little as Droog pressed up against Deuce's entrance. "Just trust me," Droog said, and carefully eased himself inside, titling hips up, little feet resting on Droog's sides.

Droog had to nearly bend himself in half so he could keep his face near Deuce's, but the uncomfortable positioning was worth every slight pain. Deuce whined, and his face contorted in memorizing ways as Droog began to shallowly thrust into Deuce. The angle was odd, but it felt good and Deuce wasn't complaining. But when Deuce reached for his own cock, Droog caught his hand and forced it above his head. It was easy to grab Deuce's other hand, and Droog pinned them both together with his left hand.

"Droooog." Deuce whined, jerking his hips. Droog used his free hand to tuck Deuce's hips up higher, getting a better position to fuck him from. "Please."

"No." Droog kept Deuce's hands tight, and focused on moving at a smooth and even pace. But with every thrust, he went a little deeper. "Not yet."

Deuce didn't take it quietly, vocalizing steadily with every nudge from Droog's cock. His own erection occasionally rubbed against Droog's stomach, and against Droog's shirt. He reached down and undid the bottom few buttons, trying to get the cloth out of danger's way, but then Deuce took the opportunity to wriggle his hips and press his cock against Droog's palm. Droog abandoned what he was doing, just giving Deuce a squeeze before settling his right hand back under Deuce's hips.

Droog tilted Deuce up a little more, pushing in even deeper, and the whining from Deuce became suddenly high-pitched. The sound caught him off-guard, and Droog thrust a little too fast, his steady rhythm upset by the sudden change in tone. Deuce whined again in that same high voice, and started to beg again, a string of "pleasepleasepleeeease" that Droog could barely understand.

But all the same, he did as Deuce asked, keeping the angle and the new accidental speed. It felt good to go a bit faster, and the way Deuce's face twisted up made it clear that it felt even better to Deuce. His tried to tug his arms out of Droog's hand and when he couldn't, he just craned his head up, kissing Droog on the mouth. They kissed as Deuce's squirming got deliciously intense, and only drew back when Droog felt something warm splatter on his stomach. He glanced down, and saw that somehow Deuce had managed to come without being touched. Deuce looked up at Droog with a dazed, content look on his face.

Droog kept his grip on Deuce's hands, even though he no longer needed it. His eyes glanced over to the newspapers still sitting beside them, and the grey women on them, and then back at Deuce's blissed out face. He felt the later go straight through his cock, and the heat and tightness proved to be too much. He pushed in as deep as he could, until he bottomed out, and finally let himself come inside of Deuce. Droog dug his fingers into Deuce's arms a bit too tight, hard enough to leave marks, and he continued to thrust as he came, riding out the pulse of pleasure echoing through his body.

He needed a moment to catch his breath. Deuce put one foot against Droog's side, prodding at him. "Droog, let go of my hands." Droog finally did, and pulled himself out of Deuce. He sat up, picking up his pornography and the empty glass, getting them both safely out of Deuce's way. Droog really felt like a smoke, and he reached for the pack he kept between the mattress and the wall. He had to hide his cigarettes, since Slick always threw a shit fit when he found them. Droog lit it with a wooden match, and Deuce's eyes followed the flame as Droog shook the match out. He settled against the headboard on his bed, and enjoyed the post-coitus and nicotine buzz.

Deuce rolled onto his front and crawled up to Droog, moving a bit tenderly. He settled himself more or less against Droog's side, and Droog went ahead and let Deuce snuggle with him, just this once. Deuce closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep, going from awake to drooling on Droog's shirt in less than ten seconds. Droog considered pushing Deuce off of him, but decided that his shirt was already in need of a wash, and spit wouldn't stain so he could tolerate it. For now.

He looked down at Deuce. "You ever going to tell me what this was about?" Droog asked. Deuce's leg twitched, but he gave no answer. Droog carefully reached over Deuce and got hold of his literature again, balancing it on his bare knees and getting back to reading.


End file.
